In software engineering, application development and design are synergistic endeavors. The former deals primarily with functionality of an application, as well as its software implementation, while the latter largely focuses in implementation aspects directly related to application usability and related aspects, such as user experience. The importance of design becomes readily apparent when it noted that in several business areas, applications typically offer nearly the same functionality among competing market offerings. Thus, elements such as user experience can become a differentiator that can promote market-share gains and retain users.
A key facet of user experience is the quality of an application, which not only is measured through functionality but also in terms of the correctness of the application. As an example, an application that manages an inventory of a wholesale produce and meat delivery enterprise needs accurate information regarding the inventory status as most of the products typically are perishable. In another example, an application that generates investment strategies based on advanced mathematical algorithms needs to be reliable, as inaccuracies in processing data can result in significant financial loss to investors. Typically, applications that manage inventory or forecast financial markets are complex applications; however, other applications are becoming highly complex as a result of integration of functionalities and increased market share. Such complexity can lead to a higher and more critical number of mistakes. Therefore, access to internal aspects of the functionality of an application, such as internal data structures, becomes critical to the success of customers and vendors alike. Generally, access to internal data is limited or inaccurate, particularly when an application is probed through external means. Lacking reliable internal data can be detrimental to superior quality and hence to user satisfaction and market share gains.